


Token of Water

by Reiha



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drama, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Trauma, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: "Demi dirimu, aku akan berubah menjadi malaikat maut untuk Academia."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takahashi Kazuki is the rightful owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V and all of its characters ;)
> 
> Song used in this fic: Mizu no Akashi by Tanaka Rie (Gundam SEED insert song)
> 
> Kaguya is mine ;)

_The night is wavering in the water_

_The greening shore is so still and silent_

_That it is painful_

Kaito Tenjou kembali terjaga dari tidurnya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia mendengar nyanyian bernada sedih seperti itu, dan di saat yang sama, luka yang belum mengering di sudut hatinya kembali terbuka dan berdenyut perih. Dia sangat mengenal pemilik suara indah yang mengiris kalbu itu; seorang gadis berparas elok yang selalu mampu membuat semua orang di Heartland City tersenyum dengan nyanyiannya. Gadis dengan sepasang netra berwarna hijau toska yang indah, dan juga pemilik senyum yang memikat bak bunga yang baru saja mekar.

Yah, itu sih seingatnya Kaito saja. Pasca hancurnya Heartland City karena serangan dari Academia, jangankan tersenyum, didekati Kaito saja gadis itu sudah menjerit-jerit histeris. Gadis itu bahkan tidak mau mendekati ataupun didekati oleh siapapun, kecuali Shun dan Yuuto yang waktu itu berhasil menyelamatkan si gadis dari beberapa siswa Academia. Kaito dapat melihat kengerian yang amat sangat terpancar dari ekspresi gadis itu; wajar, karena tidak hanya diancam akan diubah jadi kartu, kehormatan si gadis pun nyaris direbut oleh para bajingan dari Academia itu.

 _Bedebah_! _Sampai mati pun aku akan terus memburu kalian_ , geram Kaito dalam hatinya. Sorot matanya menajam, buku-buku jarinya menyatu dalam sebuah kepalan erat. Giginya mulai bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang berkobar di dalam dada. Kaito bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan Academia yang sudah menghancurkan kampung halamannya dan merebut senyuman dari orang-orang yang dia sayangi; keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan juga gadis pemilik netra hijau toska tersebut.

 

_If only I could wait_

_For a beautiful dawn_

_With a pure heart…_

Kaito yang sudah tidak ingin tidur akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju ke asal suara. Pasca hilangnya Shun serta Yuuto dari Heartland City, Kaito sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan menggantikan mereka berdua untuk melindungi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi, meski si gadis menolak kehadirannya sekalipun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk kembali menimpa diri si gadis yang sudah hancur lebur layaknya Heartland City yang hampir rata dengan tanah; Kaito bahkan rela menukar nyawanya sendiri demi keselamatan gadis itu.

_Selama gadis itu bisa bahagia, Kaito tidak keberatan menanggung sengsara di pundaknya._

_Who told me that_

_There is a land without any conflicts_

_Beyond the dark seas and skies?_

_No one can reach that land,_

_Or perhaps it only exists in someone’s heart_

Langkah Kaito berhenti di dalam hutan yang berbatasan dengan _Duel Lodge,_ yang kini menjadi markas anggota _Resistance_ sekaligus tempat pengungsian bagi para penduduk Heartland City yang masih bertahan. Di tepi sebuah sungai kecil yang bergemericik pelan, matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas batu besar ditemani dengan beberapa ekor kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di dekat gadis itu. Bermandikan cahaya dari kunang-kunang, Kaito hampir mengira kalau dia melihat sosok peri hutan tengah bersantai di tepi sungai. Tapi pikiran itu dengan cepat hilang dari benaknya setelah Kaito melihat tetes demi tetes air mata yang berjatuhan dari sudut mata si gadis, dan tanpa sadar, Kaito membisikkan nama gadis itu.

“Kaguya…”

 

_A melody that can quench the thirst_

_Of the land that calms the waters’ flow_

_Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,_

_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames,_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_With your hand in mine…_

Nyanyian bernada sedih itu pun usai dan Kaguya terisak-isak sendiri di tepi sungai, wajah cantiknya tenggelam di balik lindungan tangan yang semakin lama terlihat semakin kurus. Kaito meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke arah Kaguya, kemudian mendekap gadis itu dari belakang. Seperti yang sudah Kaito duga, Kaguya terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, tapi malam ini Kaito tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu meski gadis itu meronta-ronta atau memukulnya.

“L—lepaskan aku…!” rintih Kaguya di sela napasnya yang memburu. “Lepas… lepaaas!”

“Kaguya, tenanglah. Ini aku, Kaito,” ujar Kaito sambil mempererat dekapannya. “Kaito Tenjou, dari Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch. Kau ingat aku, ‘kan?”

 _Kaito Tenjou_. Kaguya sama sekali tidak asing dengan nama itu. Di dalam benaknya, muncul sesosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan hijau gelap yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda lembut dan celana coklat dengan ikat pinggang berwarna senada. Pemuda itu selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun, dan duelnya dengan Shun selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Pemuda itu juga baik hati; tidak hanya menjadi donatur terbesar di panti asuhan tempat Kaguya besar dan tinggal, pemuda itu selalu mencarikan tempat dan juga gaun saat Kaguya hendak menyanyi untuk menggalang donasi demi panti asuhannya.

Napas Kaguya mulai kembali normal, dia tidak lagi berontak seperti tadi. Suaranya lirih namun Kaito masih bisa mendengarnya. “Kaito- _kun_ …”

“Iya, ini aku. Kaito Tenjou.”

“Kaito…”

Kaito benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Kaguya. Tubuh Kaguya yang berada di dalam dekapannya terasa begitu ringkih, selaras dengan benaknya yang semrawut dan kacau balau pasca kejadian mengerikan itu. Kaito pun semakin mempererat pelukannya, sekaligus berhati-hati agar dia tidak menyentuh gadis itu di tempat yang tidak semestinya. Kaito tidak ingin membuat Kaguya takut lagi.

“Kaguya, kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu,” lirih Kaito. “Shun dan Yuuto… Demi mereka juga, aku janji akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu… Aku akan berjuang untuk mengembalikan senyumanmu, senyum seindah bunga itu… Kaguya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Percayalah…”

Bak tsunami, kalimat itu merobohkan dinding batu yang mengelilingi hati Kaguya dan menyapu bersih segala keraguan dan ketakutan yang bersemayam di dalam hatinya. Kaguya tidak mampu menahan perasaan yang membludak di dalam dadanya dan gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kepalanya bersandar di dada Kaito dan gadis itu mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. “Kaito… Kaitooo…”

Kaito membelai rambut biru milik Kaguya dengan lembut dan dia meninggalkan sebuah kecupan hangat di puncak kepala gadis itu. Tidak hanya rambut, Kaito pun mengusap lengan Kaguya dengan lembut, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

“Kaguya… Demi dirimu, aku akan berubah menjadi malaikat maut yang kelak menyeret seantero Academia ke neraka bersamaku…”

 

-fin-


End file.
